1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the mounting of electronic devices. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods, apparatuses, and systems for mounting an electronic device utilizing a battery cover associated with the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal navigation devices, may be mounted in various environments including automobile, motorcycle, or bicycle environments to facilitate their use and enjoyment. Electronic devices often are configured for mounting utilizing only one mounting configuration. For example, an electronic device configured for mounting using a ball and socket configuration may be unable to mount with mounting devices that employ other configurations. Thus, users are often unable to employ electronic devices in a plurality of mounting configurations.